A Dream
by ThisGirlLoveFood
Summary: Pretend there was no war and the gang is still in Dauntless, but, Erudite is still planning something against Abnegation. Now follow Tris as she goes through life dealing with her relationship and friendships. Some scenes may be intense for some kids. (Kidding! Had to put that there.) Also, I really want to make Tris taller, so, I'm going to make her around 5'8.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic in awhile so bear with me. It's kinda sloppy… I've been working on it for the past three days so, Enjoy!**

Tris' P.O.V.

In. Out. In. Out. I remind myself to breath. I open my eyes and turn over to look at my clock, its 10:30. I sigh and push the covers off and sit up. Rubbing my eye to get the sleep out, I walk to the dresser and pull out some clothes and throw them on. I then, walk to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Or brunch, however you want to say it, I see Christina and Will sitting at our normal table whispering to each other. Uriah sets his plate down and sits at the table, while Zeke next to Tobias. Shauna and Marlene walk in and grab plates. I do the same and sit down at the table quietly. Everyone else talks while I play with my food and ignore them. Tobias looks at me as I am sitting on his right, he nudges me with his elbow and I look up into his dark blue irises.

"You ok?" He asks, concern swimming in his eyes. I nod, even though thoughts are running through my mind at a hundred miles a minute.

He looks at me, his eyes narrowing, "Come on, Tris, I can tell when something's wrong."

I sigh as I hear his instructor voice. "Really, Tobias. I'm fine." I say, lightening my mood, I turn and kiss him. He kisses back hesitantly as if I could disappear any second. I pull away after a minute or so and start a conversation with Uriah. I am so lost in my thoughts, I don't realize Christina has been trying to get my attention for the past 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask sheepishly.

Christina shakes her head, "What is going on in the head of yours?" She asks.

I sigh and lean over to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you later." She nods and gives me a confused look but doesn't push the issue. I finish my breakfast and am ready to head off to my job. I stand up suddenly and everyone looks at me, I blink then smile, "I'm going to work. See you guys later." Everyone else nods and says goodbye. I walk to the trashcan and throw my trash away then head out of the cafeteria and to the tattoo shop. I push the door open and the bell rings, Tori looks up at me and smiles. I take my spot and wait for a customer.

-4 hours later-

My shift ends and I am replaced by another employee, I say a quick goodbye to Tori and walk to the Chasm. I walk up to the railing and lean on it, placing my elbows expertly on the railing. I hear footsteps behind me and recognize the shuffling that its Christina. I turn around to face her and she raises her eyebrow at me waiting for me to speak.

"Christina.. I had this dream last night.." I trail off trying to think of how to tell her.

"Tris, come on, we're best friends, you can tell me anything. As long as you aren't dying I'm fine with it." Christina reassures me. I smile at her.

"Ok. I dreamt that Four died… He jumped into the Chasm and said he didn't love me." I sniffle.

Christina's eyes fill with sympathy, "Oh Tris." She hugs me as I continue to sniffle.

I pull away from our hug and look up at her, "Chris, what if it actually happens?" I worry, thousands of ways he could leave me, running through my mind.

Christina looks thoughtful for a moment before pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Tris, he loves you so much, I can see it in his eyes, he truly loves you." She smiles at me and grabs my shoulders, "Believe me."

I nod slowly before grinning and I wipe away my tears, "Thanks Chris. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She smirks, "Probably dead if it wasn't for my wise judgment." I roll my eyes at her and grab her sleeve, "Come on." I drag her to the training room where coincidently Will and Four were talking; they both look over at us as we enter the room.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully, skipping over to pick up a throwing knife. Will raises his eyebrows at my change in mood but Christina walks over to talk to him before he can say anything.

I turn towards the target and get into my stance, I practice with the knife not letting go but aiming it. I thro the knife and it hits the middle of the target, I smirk. Tobias walks up behind me and I feel his warm breath on my neck as he hugs me from behind.

"Have a nice day?" He asks, I nod and turn to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face at the same time so I caught his mouth. I pull away and he grins at me, I roll my eyes and wriggle out of his arms.

Tobias watches me as I pick up a few more knives and throw them, nailing the center of each target every single time. I turn and smirk at him, "Take a video, it'll last longer." He looks away from me and then walks over to pick up a knife of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. I'm sorry its so short, but I wanted to get a chapter up before I go camping. Thanks to the three people who reviewed! You made my day! Now, this chapter is dedicated to those three people. Enjoy!**

Tris POV.

I snicker as Four whips out a camera and starts filming. I throw the knives, each one hitting the target. I turn around and smile at him, showing him the peace sign. Christina walks over and whispers something in his ear and he nods and walks to Will and they head out. I raise an eyebrow at Chris. She takes two strides over, her long legs helping her. I put my hand on my hip and look past her shoulder where there are swords and knives hung up on the wall; they each have their own slot. I grin. Christina shakes me bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I smile innocently; she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted to have a girl's night out sometime soon." Christina looks expectantly at me and I frown.

"Who's going to be there?" I ask her, examining my nail. I should really cut them soon.

"Oh, you know, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren." Christina replied, shifting feet.

I nod, "Ok, sure, when?" Christina smiles, "I knew you'd say yes, so I planned it for tonight."

I groan, I knew she'd plan something like this. It's gonna bite me in the butt. Christina takes my arm and hauls me out of the training room.

Tobias/Four's POV.

Will and I walk down the hallway in silence, Christina had told me she wanted to take Tris out for a girl's night with the others. I just got a bad feeling but I had nodded anyways. I turn to look at Will and open my mouth to speak when he cuts me off.

"You want to follow them right. Got a bad feeling?" Will smirks, knowing he's dead on.

"Yeah. I just don't want Tris to get hurt. Or anyone else." I reply, scratching my arm. Our shoes echo as we walk to the cafeteria (A/N Sorry, I don't know if they actually call it this..) I push open the door and am welcomed by the Dautnless talking, singing, cheering others on. Will and I arrive at our usual table where Zeke and Uriah are sitting.

"Hey guys." I greet them and plop down across from Zeke. Uriah mumbles a 'Hi' through his chewing and Zeke nods. Will sits down next to me.

"Where are the girls?" Will asks.

"They left to have a "girl's night" and had to get ready." Uriah says, using his fingers to quote 'Girl's Night'

"Already?" Will asks. I sit in silence eating some of Zeke's food. He slaps my hand away, "Dude, go get your own food."

"But, I don't wanna." I whine, hoping he'll give me half.


End file.
